Talk:Drizzt Do'Urden
Capitalization of the word "drow" With regard to this edit, the word "drow" should not have a capital "D" in normal paragraph text. This is because it is the name of a group of creatures. Just like you would not capitalize the first letter of "cow", "horse" or "dog", you should not capitalize the first letter of "orc", "goblin" or "drow". Fw190a8 22:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Any Plans in future for Motion Picture Movie??? I really would like to know if there are any plans in future for Dark Elf's Trilogy to be made into a Motion Picture Movie??? I believe that this would be one of the most Awsomesttttt!!!!! movies ever if done well. I sure hope so considering how well R. A. Salv writes and what he has created. I wonder....who would be a good Drizzt??? Hmmm, gonna have to think on that one but if this movie is done right, it could easily rival Lord of the Rings Movie. My opinion of course, but I would put money on it, lol. Thank you for taking the time to answer my question as best as you can. I am currently Rereading all of the Drizzt D. books again for second time, it is still just as great as the first time. My favorite reading to date and I'm 37 going on 38, Drizzt is God!!!! Take Care, Gary McK. :) :I don't think that they plan anything like that. Wizards had some D&D movie-projects and all of them weren't so successful. The last one, the Dragonlance animated movie was a catastrophe. Also I think RAS novels are too complex, or lets say too much stuff in it, to make them working as one big thing. Then there is the actual policy of the Wizards considering their changes in the Realms with throwing out old lore. I think a movie based on heroes of the old pre-hell ah spellplague would gave the newbies, they hope to reach with the 4.Ed, a false image of the actual ongoings in the Realms. Historicus 10:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I was thinking about this the other day. A Drizzt movie, if executed properly, would be magnificent. However the preferences of the mainstream audience kinda stops any major film personalities from trying it... --Wereguy2 08:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Drizzt - Blade Dancer According to the small character box on the top right hand of Drizzt's page, he is a level 7 Blade Dancer. However, the link is red, stating the page does not exist because it has been deleted recently. There still is a Blade Dancer page though: Blade dancer , it only uses no capital on the word Dancer. Should the Blade Dancer link in the character box be linked to the existing page? --ViNCeNZo 22:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Inaccurate Classes? It seems to me like the Classes section has been changing a lot recently... --Wereguy2 08:18, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have a definitive, up-to-date reference for the classes? We could sure do with one. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :If I did I would have fixed it by now. I'll take a look around... :I found http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/fx20010117d and http://www.wizards.com/forgottenrealms/FR_3E_Drizzt.asp, however the books seem to portray him as being a lot more powerful than a level 16...Wereguy2 00:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. The first link appears to date from 2001, and the second link is possibly even older than that, so I'm guessing his classes will have changed a little since then. I wonder if there are any legitimate 4th edition classes for him. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 02:46, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I've changed the classes on the article to reflect those listed at http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/fx20010117d. If anyone can provide a more recent canon source, fine, but otherwise they can stay like that instead of having people speculate. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey, maybe they should be reordered to Fighter (his training in Melee Magthere), Barbarian (his life in the Underdark), Ranger (surface experience)? I know this is pretty petty, but it seems pretty plausible to me. Wereguy2 23:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::: I agree, that order is the the way it is presented in the FRCS so it makes sense to have them that way. Unless citations can be given for any of these new 'builds' that pop up then we should maintain the official levels, however differently we may feel about them.--Eli the Tanner 15:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You agree, yet you were the one to write them up incorrectly as they are now? Also, you cite page 158 that has the write up for Artemis Entreri, not Drizzt. What? FRCS 177 says Ftr10/Bbn1/Rgr5 and so does this site http://www.wizards.com/dnd/article.asp?x=fr/fx20010117d So until wizards publishes official 4ed stats, that's what we're going with. Just everyone leave it be, ffs. /rant Zeraktalk 14:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: As much as you seem to enjoy venting your frustration at certain oversights of mine to me, please note that I am in agreement with using the 3rd ed stats. Which is why I ammended the previous made-up 4th ed stats that had been posted and added FRCS page 177 as the source for the entire block. The extra citation I added for his stats was in order to demand sourcing that specific entry over the others....unfortunately I forgot to correct the page number for that specific one. Corrections are always wanted but please be aware that 'most' of us are trying to generate an accurate and as complete wiki here as we can but keep in mind that /rants are perhaps the not the best way to foster constructive critisim and dialogue. Thankyou.--Eli the Tanner 15:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I agree that this is a discussion that will not stop soon:P Because i was looking at the Dervish prestige class in Complete Warrior 3.5 and it resembles Drizzt his fighting style and features quiet well. I know that most of you are a bit "official rules horny", but what are your opinions? Just tell me if you think it plausible, and you don't have to remind me off the official wizards stats. I just want a discussion! TY User:Knako 12:17, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : To weigh in my own thoughts on the matter, we can go ahead and used the FRCS's data if we want to, but in my mind, Drizzt has already received official 4th edition stats. Unfortunately, they're hard to source, since they're located inside of a digital tool rather than in a sourcebook or web article (D&D Insider's Character Builder). This brings up the question as to whether or not we should consider the character stats in the Builder to be canonical or not. In my mind, they're clearly intended as such, but I can understand that because of their difficulty to source that they might be seen otherwise. : If it makes any difference I believe that only two characters (Drizzt and Geran Hulmaster) have been given stats via this method so far. Niirfa-sa 03:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that makes much differnce, Niirfa-sa! ;) I don't see a problem with references in digital format. After all, if we had a dispute over the accuracy of a statement about a video game, we'd demand a (preferably low-ish resolution) screenshot be uploaded to establish it. I don't see why we can't do the same here. If the 4th edition stats are most up-to-date, and we're only going to include one set in the template, let's go with those, and get someone to up a screenshot. Most of the time you can simply press "print screen" (prt scr) on the keyboard and paste into MS paint or any drawing software. ::This also comes back to the case I made at Forum:Adding a year to the infobox templates, which perhaps ought to move to a better title. Should we include more than one version of the stats in the template somehow? If so, we ought to change the template to enable multiple versions, citing each one, rather than trying to shoehorn multiple versions in there with the same syntax. ::I think this is an important discussion to have, and it's good to see that the wiki as a whole is concerning itself with accuracy like this! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'd like to add my voice to this. I think if it can be fit in or redesigned that the page for each character (including Drizzt) show a version of their stats for each Edition. BrooklynKnight 02:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) : I would simply like to put in that it seems extremely unlikely that Drizzt is only level 16 considering he was defeated creatures and people of up even 28th level no level 16 character could be expected to do that. for Example he defeated his father after a battle that had them almost perfectly matched. His father is given level 24 on this site and he fought him while very young. Ghost King It is amazing that RA Salvatore after going into such detail to create not only the drow world but also Drizzt allowed HASBRO to just kill main characters because it suits their ill conceived marketing plan of pushing 4.0 dogma on everyone. Although I found the fights choreographed in the book interesting, this is becoming rather the part and parcel of Salvatore. I guess after 20 something books there is not much left. It seems that although Drizzt has to go through some evolution in order to grow the character, he loses to major players in his world in one book. Thus destroying not only his sentimental side (Catti-brie), but also his adventurous side (Regis). Gauntlgrym New hardcover novel series coming out with Drizzt Do'Urden, Brenuor and other friends. Gauntlgrym: Neverwinter Book 1 BrooklynKnight 17:24, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Background update Ok, guys, the background only covers up to The Thousand Orcs, which came out over 7 years ago. There've been five novels since, with another on the way. Any plans to update that?TweaktheWhacked 23:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, but be our guest. ;) (With accurate sources, of course!) Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :: (hey, same poster different account) Well, I would. but that would require I actually read those five novels again. And I am simply not masocistic enough to do that.ChosenOfAsmodeus 18:47, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Fan reactions section While I appreciate the need to present the facts regarding Drizzt's reception amongst the real world, I am conscious that this section is getting quite argumentative and doesn't represent the absolute facts. Combined with the fact that it has no references, it is of some concern to me. Any suggestions on how to proceed with this section? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Drizzt met Lolth? when did drizzt meet lolth its not in homeland 06:23, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : I just read that section and then glanced through my copy of the novel, and I too can't seem to find that scene. Maybe a more thorough read could find, or perhaps it's in a flashback in one of the other novels (been a while since I read them). Keep in mind that that section, like most of the article, is unreferenced, and thus cannot be considered fact, unfortunately. I've just added an unreferenced template, so hopefully someone can fill in the blanks. : Also, please remember to sign your posts, using four tildes (~~~~)! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 15:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Supposedly Drizzt meets Lolth in "The Fires of Narbondel", a short story in "Realms of the Underdark". --Drow2626 09:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Menzoberranzan The Game! Hi! I would add that he is in that game... It seams that he might even be a huge part of it but... I don't know what time that is in for chronological reasons. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 17:57, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Update to Equipment Almost certain that Drizzt now has a set of actual anklets to increase his speed in addition to his bracers that he used previously. The description if i remember correctly is tinkling bells that can be silenced at will. They are mentioned in Gauntlgrym. I will look up the exact page for a reference. : I have Gauntlgrym on my Kindle, and according to its search function, the only instance of the word "tinkling" appears on page 15 (note that Kindle isn't 100% accurate when it comes to page numbers): : "On he came, or started to. Jessa began her incantation, aiming her explosive wand at the dwarf’s dirty face, but then both paused and Nanfoodle’s next shout caught in his throat as the sound of sweet bells filled the air, joyously tinkling and ringing." : You'll note that the paragraph also mentions bells, and the next paragraph references the fact that Drizzt's unicorn mount has bell-covered barding. As explained in one of the earlier novels (the one where he obtained the bracers/anklets), the speed increase from wearing the anklets limits the maneuvers he can use, and so he doesn't use them as anything but anklets. I would assume any other speed-enhancing bracers would have the same problem. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) True Name I don't believe this is actually drizzt's True name but rather just his birth name. I don't have the Heroe's Lorebook to hand but I'm fairly sure this is just his full name. Can anyone attest to this? --Eli the Tanner (talk) 21:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) : You're right, "Drizzt Daermon N'a'shezbaernon" isn't his true name - at least, not in the same meaning that the true name article describes. Daermon N'a'shezbaernon is (I believe) the Do'Urden family's full name. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Cronje and Eli... I agree with your statements... It is his full name... I just placed it under true name... it is cool having the Daermon N'a'shezbaernon in the infobox, but where should it be placed... check out my alt name placement... but I am not really sold on this??? Any thoughts :) Darkwynters (talk) 01:13, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alignment I know this is speculation but I've never really considered Drizzt CG. I've always felt he was more Neutral Good. Any thoughts on this? --Misawamark (talk) 23:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :I know this is years out of date, but it might be helpful for others thinking the same. I've only read the books up to Obould Many-Arrows, I was reading them as they came out from around the time of Passage to Dawn, and dropped off at Obould as I hated what they were doing in the books with the spell plague, in any case, the earlier Drizzt was definitely chaotic as he had "The Hunter" persona that allowed him to live in the wilds of the Underdark where few others could. Early on he had to constantly fight to control slipping back into that mode. Afterwards when he was fighting normal creatures with Wulfgar, you could see his chaotic nature in his playfulness and counting their kills, as well as a general disdain for rules and regulations and a shunning on society. However through the books it's fairly obvious that with him having to interact more with surrounding societies in a diplomatic nature and seeing so many battles and wars, the chaotic part of his personality would naturally start to dwindle as he sought some type of stability and order in the chaos. I would imagine that trend likely continues in the books. Aikibujin (talk) 04:45, February 1, 2020 (UTC) Death of a legend Okay... I think we need to do something about this... "death" thingie... people keep posting Drizzt is dead... now, while I have not read The Last Threshold, I know Bruenor Battlehammer does not die at the end of Streams of Silver, plus from what others have posted, the reader does not technically see Drizzt dead... so this sounds like a cinematic cliff hanger... perhaps we should post Drizzt's fate is unknown for now... thoughts? Of course, I could be completely wrong and Drizzt is worm's food :) Darkwynters (talk) 16:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know anything about it (I stopped at The Two Swords). I've straightened out the line and left it at mortally wounded, leaving that as a cliffhanger. ::I haven't read Last Threshold either (I'm still reading Charon's Claw) but as far as I'm aware, Dahlia leaves Drizzt for dead after he says that he doesn't love her any more. It's not explicitly stated that he is dead. Bruenor dies at the end of Gauntlgrym. -hashtalk 21:00, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :This is the most popular page on the wiki, so I've begun cleaning up and copy-editing it. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:16, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I finished my clean up and copy-edit, and supplied citations to my best recollections and guesses. Our most read page should now at least be easier to read. — BadCatMan (talk) 04:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) BadCat, awesome work!!! Darkwynters (talk) 17:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC) 5e Stats I don't think the 5 edition stats presented for Drizzt in the Dragon+ 19 article are "official". That character sheet is a transcription of the one Christopher Perkins wrote when he played as Drizzt in the Acquisitions Inc. game at PAX East in 2016, so even the character level is meant to be balanced with the other PCs. — Sirwhiteout (talk) 15:17, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, alright. I was unaware of that. I'll revert myself. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 15:19, April 23, 2018 (UTC)